flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Flight
The Nature Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Gladekeeper and resides in the Viridian Labyrinth. The element's eye color is green. It is the 6th largest flight as of 4th of January, 2015. About The nature dragons of the Viridian Labyrinth are druids. They prefer to be as wild and primal as the ancient forests they call their home. Of all the dragons, nature dragons are the most nurturing, enjoying the care and cultivation of flora and fauna, spreading an overgrowth of life where once there was none. Seeds and rare flowers are their favored treasures. God The god of the Nature Flight is The Gladekeeper. Region The Nature Flight is located in the Viridian Labyrinth. The Labyrinth is located in the most top right corner of the map, with the Earth, Shadow and Light Flight territories neighboring the borders. The land is separated into four parts: Everbloom Gardens, The Gladeveins, Shrieking Wilds and The Behemoth. Familiars Monsters and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or element in the Coliseum. Nature Sprite Entourage of the Gladekeeper. Leafy Moth This large moth feeds by spreading its chlorophyll-rich wings in a patch of sunlight and flapping gently. Dryad Dryads are only seen when spring is approaching, waking from yearlong naps to trim their leafy manes. Greenroot Janustrap One can catch more flies with honey than vinegar - however both of these methods are inferior to using a Janustrap! Strangler The strangler actively hunts once a year. It chokes its prey and buries the body. It will take root in soon-to-be fertile soil and rest for another year. Fuiran Fuiran are one of the few species in the Shifting Wastes that prey upon Scalebacks. Their powerful jaws are capable of cracking the thick hide. Everglade Lasher Everglade lashers swim in colorful, shining schools. They migrate up rivers to the base of The Behemoth every spring. Warcat Protector This warcat is larger than average, and is capable of bearing the weight of reinforced plate armor with ease. Elk Favored mounts and companions to fae dragons, its horns make an excellent perch. Clouddancer A playful species of raptor named for their hide-and-seek behavior among the cloud banks. (KS-sponsored by Vahilor) Venomous Toridae The venom of a Toridae can be dangerous to Fae, but larger dragon breeds are able to shrug off the effects. Maren Ambusher Some Maren bloodlines carry the ability to adjust the chromatophores in the skin, allowing for a chameleon-like defense. Cursed Bat What is this bat's curse? That's for the unfortunate soul who catches this one to discover. = = Materials and Miscellaneous Materials and other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. '' '''Lost Gladekeeper Sackdoll' A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Gladekeeper. It's constructed from an old linen knapsack and covered in moss and leaves. . . Nature Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Gladekeeper. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. . . Bladed Flatleaf A giant bladed leaf, covered in dew. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Greenskeeper Gathering. . . Unhatched Nature Egg A fertile, earthen pod that has attracted a healthy colony of fireflies. It is bursting with ripe, healthy green leaves and looks about ready to bloom. . . Druidic Emblem A glowing nature rune; the sign of a true magical adept. . . Druidic Armband A green jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Viridian Labyrinth. . . Naturalist's Adornments A pair of root-like horns sprouting from the head, coupled with a tree-trunk charm worn around the neck. . . In-Game 'Eyes' The eyes of Nature Dragons are green. 'Native Breeds' The Wildclaw breed is confirmed to originate from the Viridian Labyrinth, according to Undel via Tumblr. 'Eggs & Nest' "A fertile, earthen pod that has attracted a healthy colony of fireflies. It is bursting with ripe, healthy green leaves and looks about ready to bloom." -Unhatched Nature Egg description Nature eggs are shaped like seeds, with small plants growing from the top. 'Page Layout' The Nature Flight background features a lush jungle floor with a variety of tree roots, bushes, plants, and flowers dotting the surface. A river also runs through the background, with lily pads, cattails and mangrove tree roots growing from it. 'Population and Players' As of the 4th of January, 2015, the Nature Flight has 12,591 members. Greenskeeper Gathering The Greenskeeper Gathering is the elemental holiday of the Nature Flight, it takes place during the end of May. Bladed Flatleaves can be traded at the Festive Favors shop for limited edition items. Trivia * The Nature Flight and Plague Flight are rivals Image gallery Gladekeeper.png Nature Rune.png Egg_Nature.png Nature Flight Territory.png Gladekeeper 1440x900.jpg Gladekeeper 1600x1200.jpg Nature Sprite.png Nature Sprite Icon.png NatureHolidayBanner.png ThirdAge Plague and Nature.jpg Runestones nature.png Nature nest.png Region nature.jpg Nature 2.png Nature 1.png Nature 0.png Nature Flight Territory.png Nature Rune.png Egg Nature.png Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=10